The present invention relates to wind turbines and wind power plants. Particularly, the invention relates to a method for reducing mechanical oscillation in a wind power plant. Specifically, the invention relates to a wind power plant and a method of operating a wind farm comprising a plurality of wind power plants.
Over the past year, wind turbines have increased in size and rated power. Thereby, mechanical stress has also increased on the construction parts like the rotatable parts of the wind power plant, correspondingly. In particular, highly turbulent or unsteady wind conditions may introduce vibrations and oscillations into the wind power plant and thus may lead to heavy mechanical wear thereof. The mechanical stress may be compensated by providing additional material strength and higher quality materials. This however leads to considerably higher production costs and may still not provide for the necessary reliability as expected from these systems. Thus, larger dimensioning of the parts and increasing the material strength may reduce the competitiveness of wind power plants in comparison to other ways of generating energy and thus may not provide for a satisfying solution.